The FMA Crew Watches Prometheus
by corporalredhound
Summary: This is about me and the Fullmetal gang watching Ridley Scott's new sci-fi flick of the Alien universe, Prometheus. One shot and slight spoilers of the movie. Don't read this fic if you haven't watched Prometheus yet.


The FMA Crew Watches Prometheus

One-shot. I went off to see Prometheus today, the prequel movie to the Alien series and it was quite a blast! Worth seeing it with any Alien fans around. This isn't really a crossover, it's just to see of how they feel watching it. Anyways I'm writing this fic with me and the FMA crew watching it with their pondering for sci-fi flicks. Single point-of-view. Hope you read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prometheus and Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Ridley Scott and Arakawa.

**A/N:** Slight spoilers for Prometheus, so watch the movie first to make sure.

The gang from Amestris were all here, with me leading them to the cinema readying themselves to go into the movie house.

I was the first going in leading them like school children on a weekend outing. Riza, Ed, Roy, Olivier, Izumi, Winry, Al, Sig and Schiezka were all in attendance.

I motioned my hand signaling them to line-up to the paying both of the cinema. "Alright guys, let's go watch!"

Ed raised up his hand. "Ok Louis I'm paying first to go. Roy and the rest are gonna line up behind me.

I sighed. "Whatever Ed." Roy mumbled in disgust.

"Midget." He frowned.

The blond alchemist twitched a vein. But he calmed down and paid for his ticket to the register.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to watch this Prometheus. Is it something out of book?" Winry asked with a smile.

My head went aside from her expression. I shook my head a bit. "Not really Winry. Something mysterious and dark about this show."

"Ah I see. Alright then let's watch." She smiled and readied to take out her money.

Olivier frowned a bit and turned her face striking mines. "Something better be worth watching this, Louis. I don't have time for weak boredom." She snapped calmly

Something tells me this woman does not have patience in her vocabulary.

"Yikes." I thought nervously.

As soon as everyone was done paying for their tickets. Me and the group slowly walked to the room which the tickets were assigned to us to watch. And really quite dark as we all walked inside the room. The good news is that the previews were still on and the movie was yet to be shown.

I took a random seat which was a little close to the screen as I couldn't see well from a distance.

Olivier took the middle section seat, Izumi and Sig went on the front sides, Ed and Al sat on the middle front row. Winry took a seat beside Ed and Al on the right. Roy took the seats on the far left side were two women were busy chatting slowly as the previews were rolling.

"The colonel is again flirting while we're watching a movie here." Ed sighed.

Winry smiled a bit on this. "The movie hasn't even started yet. I'm guessing these are short ones."

Riza took it upon herself of her own will going to Roy and pulling his ear where she leads him to sit beside her.

He was still favoring his numb ear which was the former grip from the lieutenant.

"Owww lieutenant…why?" Roy asked in a mumble.

"Behave and watch, sir." Riza snapped calmly. The perverted colonel minded off the pain as he and everyone fixed their eyes on the closing previews.

Everyone was in place as the moment the opening credits were rolling to commence the movie. All was silent. So did I, and smiled looking on.

Three hours later…

Me and the crew left with some satisfactory smiles while a few were left with a bit of shock and disgust on their faces.

I came out with a little smirk on my expression. Then Ed went up to me with a disgust of a face like he was gonna throw up.

Actually his face says it all. He ran wildly to the trash bin and let out his inner waste.

"What the hell was that! She…she did something on that round glass bed! And all that cutting to herself…oh I feel my stomach turned upside down…" Ed protested. Shocked in seeing one of the most disturbing scenes.

Roy was a bit traumatic on his face seeing he needed solace in Riza's arms. "I think I'm gonna be a little sick now after watching…ugh…monsters popping out of a giant guy's chest…ugh…insect monster chimera with little tongue mouth…ugh…" He said in a tone like he was about to throw up.

The lieutenant carried him on her shoulder, making Roy not fall to the floor. "It's ok sir, you don't have to watch anymore. I'm here in arms." Riza said in a concern tone.

Olivier went by my side and gave me a little smirk. "I'm impressed of how entertainment runs in your world. This "cinema" kind of fascinates me. I look forward to seeing more of Prometheus and others." She said

"You got that right, Olivier. I'll bring you again next time to see other movies like this."

The Curtis's were quite impressed of the movie they saw. "Hey Louis, thanks for brining us here. I loved the movie, especially with those disturbing monsters but didn't scare us one bit." Izumi said with a smirk.

I smiled to see them that they were impressed of how enjoyable sci-fi is.

Winry and Al went to see me as Al carried Ed on his shoulder. "What a cool movie Louis. Thanks! Though at times the movie was disturbing and creepy." The automail craft girl said.

"Is it over yet? Huh?" Ed slowly said

"Yes it is brother. Gosh your so sometimes a whiner here." Al said as he continued carrying him.

However I was happy that they all enjoyed Prometheus. Sometimes being impressed and disgusted at the same time. As I laughed away with the gang in tow away from the movie house in the late afternoon.

The End.


End file.
